


grocery stores and work hours

by maureenbrown



Series: femslash february [15]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grocery Store, Exes, F/F, First Dates, First Meetings, Past Finn Collins/Clarke Griffin, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9786635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maureenbrown/pseuds/maureenbrown
Summary: Clarke hands the groceries to the bagger, who looks around her age. She looks like she’s Latina, her dark brown hair piled into a pony tail on top of her head, cascading dramatically and effectively over her shoulder. Her name card reads ‘Raven,’ which Clarke thinks is a peculiar name, but she doesn’t say anything.Right as she’s about to hand the girl her card, she pauses, her eyes catching a figure she’s only had nightmares of seeing again, and her ex, Finn, starts walking in the direction facing her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 15/28!

Clarke hands the groceries to the bagger, who looks around her age. She looks like she’s Latina, her dark brown hair piled into a pony tail on top of her head, cascading dramatically and effectively over her shoulder. Her name card reads ‘Raven,’ which Clarke thinks is a peculiar name, but she doesn’t say anything.

Right as she’s about to hand the girl her card, she pauses, her eyes catching a figure she’s only had nightmares of seeing again, and her ex, Finn, starts walking in the direction facing her.

Clarke ducks down quickly, and Raven peers over the counter.

“What’s up with you?” She asks, and Clarke rather likes the sound of her voice. She edges around, and peeks over the top. Finn seems to have glanced over at the line, where there’s nobody after her.

“Move out of the way!” She commands in a loud whisper, and Raven huffs, but moves to the side, and Clarke hops over the counter, ducking down. Thankfully, Raven seems to realize the importance and she takes her bags down, dropping it next to her. Clarke hopes the eggs she purchased haven’t cracked, but she doesn’t dare move.

Finn casually slides the groceries over to Raven, shooting her a smile that would make most girls swoon and fawn over him, but Raven looks even more disinterested in before, barely speaking to him save for asking him if he’s paying with cash or credit.

Suddenly, a taller girl pops up behind them, starting to jabber away to Raven before freezing. She looks down at Clarke, her nametag flashing the name ‘Octavia.’

“What’re you doing down there?” She asks, while Clarke and Raven simultaneously shake their heads.

Finn looks perplexed, peering over the counter, his eyes widening in comical shock and horror once his eyes land on Clarke.

“Clarke?” He asks, sputtering slightly. “What’re you doing?”

Clarke pops up quickly, and she’s about to make an excuse when Raven covers for her. She raises a nicely done eyebrow, her lips moving into a slight frown. “Do you really want to know what she’s been doing down there?” She asks, putting emphasis on her last couple words, her tone so suggestive it makes Clarke’s cheeks flush.

Octavia starts to cackle behind her, laughing as she shakes her head fondly, opting to walk away. “Don’t get caught!” Is all she calls over her shoulder, leaving to presumably take her break.

Raven reaches out to shove the bag of food into Finn’s hands, smirking now. “Can you go? You’re holding up the line.” She says cleverly, and though there’s nobody behind him, he stumbles off in a daze.

Clarke blinks a couple times to process what just happened, smiling thankfully at Raven and turning in the minimal space to see her, the girl mirroring her position. “Thanks, I really owe you one.” She says, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. She’s still shaky from their previous encounters.

“Well, you could start by buying me a coffee at the café next door. We’ll negotiate the rest of your contract there.” Raven says sarcastically, but Clarke gets the feeling that she’s really going to have to pay. Not that it’s much of a problem.

“Deal.” Clarke agrees, chuckling a bit shakily.

Raven moves to bump her hip against hers. “My shift ends in a couple minutes. As much as I’d love you to stay, it’s kinda crowded and I need the money. See you there?” She asks, and Clarke nods, snatching her groceries as she clambers nimbly back over the counter, waving over her shoulder.

“Save me a seat!” Raven’s voice calls, and Clarke feels her mouth split into an uncontrollable grin.


End file.
